Comfort
by TerraFire36
Summary: With Auron everything is quiet and soft, and even though Rikku is loud and obnoxious, he is drawn to her, and she finds herself being silent in understanding. Rated Mature for obvious reasons. Oneshot.


I've read a lot of RikkuXAuron fics where Auron is totally OC, and I figured I would give my shot at displaying his character as best as I could. A good fic to read is one by GlassMermaid, she's amazing and Auron is very believable in her fic. I forget what it's called, but look it up. I think it's in my favorites. Pretty sure. Whenever you need inspiration, read a great fic like that. =]

OH. There might be spoilers? Idk.

There is sex in this. So if maturity doesn't suit you, I wouldn't read it.

* * *

My fingers fiddled with the white lace hem of my emerald shorts while whistling. We were inside of Sin, having grown tired after fighting Seymour for the bigillionth time. Geez.

All of us were sitting on the cloudy transparent floor just listening to the pyreflies as they danced by, and I could see everyone's sadness. Yuna was exhausted- her youthful face no longer held the energy it once did- long before this journey became tedious and distraught. Tidus was next to her holding her hand which surprised me because showing affection was not something that they did. Basically everyone knew what had happened in Macalania, but they still tried to hide it from us. I guess this time was an exception, and I think Tidus saw the exhaustion sprawled across her features as well.

Auron drew my attention immediately when we had all sat down- he had let out this really big sigh, and he was always yelling at me to not complain about being tired. Poor old man, all tired and stuff. Sometimes, I wanted to just comfort him out of pity- like when we were sitting outside of the farplane, just the two of us. He looked so sad right then that I wanted to just tell him a joke to make him smile.

Pft, like that would happen anyway.

I looked to my side where he was sitting, his legs crossed and his eyes closed. One hand was resting on the ground next to me and the other was tucked into his coat, and his glasses were just about to slide off of the tip of his nose when he pushed them up. Now that I was thinking about it, his dark eyes had always held a little sadness. But he had covered it up with being tough and arrogant and way-too-sure-of-himself. I sighed, which made him look my way.

His eyebrow perked up, and I knew that he was about to say something about being tired. But before he could I laid down, my legs sprawling out in front of me and my hands resting at my sides.

"Tired?"

His one worded questions always frustrated me, because I knew he always had more to say.

"That's not a concern of yours." I stuck out my tongue and placed a hand over my eyes. I heard his deep chuckle and rolled my eyes mentally. By now everyone had struck up conversations about potions and the supplies we had.

My breathing grew steady, and the noise around me faded, and I fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up."

I groaned and curled up on my side and ignored the voice I had grown used to all these months.

"There's a thunderstorm."

With wide eyes I jumped up and hid behind him, shielding my head from lightning. When I didn't hear anything but him chuckling, I stood up and kicked him.

"DAMN OLD MAN!" I yelled, and went to talk to Lulu about how inconcievable he is when I noticed that no one else was around.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, walking back over to where Auron was taking a swig of his sake. I sat back down next to him and awaited an answer. He eyed me before replying, "They went to the airship to re cooperate."

I was puzzled.

"So why are we here?"

He looked amused and slid his gaze to meet mine.

"You were sleeping. I'm here to protect you. To let you know whats going on."

I harrumphed and looked to the other side, where Auron was not. I glanced back over at him and he had that expression on that he got when he was thinking. And then I was thinking, too. I was thinking about his never-ending sadness, and how whenever we neared the ocean he would just stare out into it, like it was the last time he was seeing it. I was thinking about his desperation and anger at Yunalesca for taking his friends away.

I looked over, and his hand was still on the ground, fingers spread and clutching at the transparent floor, and then I saw my hand lay gently over it. His eyes darted to mine quickly, but he didn't say anything nor remove his hand. He actually took my hand in his and laced our fingers together, and stared into the nothingness that was Sin.

I couldn't speak. This was a complete 180. Stone cold Auron was accepting my warmth, my comfort. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder, and he closed his eyes and sighed, like I had magically eased his concerns.

* * *

We were both tired, and the party hadn't come back yet, so we decided to pull out a tent and sleep. I cast a shell and protect over both of us to protect our sleeping bodies, but I was hoping we wouldn't get hurt. It was taking me a while to fall asleep, and I didn't know if Auron was asleep or not.

His face was wrinkled and worn out, and he reminded me of the Moon, how it's filled with craters and scars but still beautiful and how it has a dark side and a light side. Most people concentrated on the dark side, because it was mysterious and terrifying at the same time. But I had seen the light side. The side that everyone saw, but ignored. The side that seemed to shine.

I shifted to my side and my fingers traced along his stubbed cheek, and I heard his intake of breath. Silently, he turned his body to face me, and took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles, ever so gently. My stomach tingled, and my arms had goosebumps on them, but when he scooted closer and gently took my face in his hands, no words needed to be spoken. My eyes fluttered closed when I felt his lips ghost over mine, and I whimpered and scooted closer to him. I was flush against him, and his hand was gently caressing the side of my face while the other was resting on my waist. The kiss was surprisingly gentle for Auron, and the butterflies in my stomach didn't go away when he stopped.

He stared at me, the dark brown orb penetrating my gaze, and there was a certain softness to his look. My nose nudged his and he kissed me again, savoring every second of the intimate, soft caress.

I don't know when this happened. I knew I had a soft spot for Auron, but I didn't know he had one for me. He wasn't gentle with anyone else. He was as old as my father. He was basically a jerk to everyone, and a hero to Spira- a legend. But I found that none of that mattered in this soft kiss, where the only people that existed were the two of us, and no problems or dilemmas faced us.

He retreats and stares at me, whispering my name deeply in a silent question. I respond with a kiss, but this one is urgent, and my hands snake around his neck and into his salt and pepper hair and I pull him towards me. I hear a deep and throaty groan, and he crawls on top of me and rests his arms on either side of my head, and the blanket is pulled on top of us. My hands roam across the broad expanse of chest and my nails gently scrape his stomach, and I know he likes it because of the look he gives me. And before I know it his naked body is pressed against mine and his knee is spreading my legs apart and I can feel him almost pushing into me. I moan softly, and he kisses my collar bone and gently sucks and nibbles, and when I look to his face for comfort and to scare away my fear, he looks up and kisses me. I suddenly feel him between my legs and inside of me, and I whimper in pain and amazement, because I have never felt like this before. His forehead presses to mine as he waits for me, and I can't comprehend the feeling of being so complete and whole. He finally rocks back and then forth, and the sharp pressure fades and is replaced by a feeling that I can't describe. And I look into his eyes and see that he feels the same, and that no one else can replace the emptiness I'll have when we finish.

And just like that it's over, and I am moaning his name just like he is breathing mine in my ear, and he collapses on top of me with sticky sweat. He's panting hard, and starts to withdraw, but I stop him to savor the feeling of us being connected. I know he silently understands as we fall asleep, and for that short time the worries of Spira and the pilgrimage are washed away with comfort.


End file.
